Prodigal Sons
}}} was the fifth episode of the twelfth series of New Tricks. Synopsis (Sourced from BBC website) With Sasha back on fighting form, UCOS investigate the death of a talented cricket prodigy: star of the pitch and apple of his father's eye - yet loathed by his teammates. The death was recorded as misadventure, but with new evidence pointing to infighting, overzealous autograph hunters and extramarital affairs, UCOS are soon bowled over by the list of potential murder suspects. Wise to Steve's monetary problems, Danny appoints himself as personal financial advisor and enforces a strict no-frills, no-fun budget. But even with this distraction, he can't escape his own worries about revealing his relationship with Fiona to his ex-wife. Sasha cracks down on the boys' lacklustre fitness and reluctance to come to the 'cursed' Mum and Dad's Do. Plot TBA Cast *DCI Sasha Miller - Tamzin Outhwaite *Steve McAndrew - Denis Lawson *Dan Griffin - Nicholas Lyndhurst *Ted Case - Larry Lamb *DAC Robert Strickland - Anthony Calf *Dr Fiona Kennedy - Tracy-Ann Oberman *Alex Miller - Harry Lister Smith *Ryan Reed - Mark Frost *Sanjeev - Prasanna Puwanarajah *Prem DaSilva - Amerjit Deu *Alan Power - Matthew Steer *Laura Collins - Ella Kenion *Keith Ainsworth - Geoff Lessley *Pat - Peter Vollebregt Crew Sourced directly from episode's credit sequence. Writing *Written by Rachael New *Created by Roy Mitchell *Created by Nigel McCrery Directing *Directed by Daikin Marsh *1st Assistant Director - Simon Noone *2nd Assistant Director - Jodie Cowman *3rd Assistant Director - Toby Evans *Floor Runner - Molly Jean Crowther *Casting Director - Julia Duff CDG *Casting Assistant - Sacha Green *Director of Photography - Andy McDonnell Production Department *Executive Producer (Wall to Wall) - Myar Craig-Jones *Executive Producer (Headstrong Studios) - John Griffin *Executive Producer (Headstrong Studios) - Johann Knobel *Executive Producer (BBC) - Polly Hill *Line Producer - Ian Scaife *Associate Producer - Roy Mitchell *Production Manager - Catherine Golding *Production Secretary - Yasmin Stewart *Production Runner - Jonah Mayfield *Production Accountant - Josie Kelly *Production Designer - John Collins *Assistant Production Accountant - Elaine Stephenson *Police Advisor - Charlie Moore *Legal and Business Affairs - Yasmina Hadded *Publicity - Wire Media Locations *Series Location Manager - Susannah Booker *Location Manager - Adam Betterton *Unit Manager - Joanna Warne *Location Assistant - Harriet Wharton Camera and Electrical Department : Camera *Focus Puller - Tom McFarling *Clapper Loader - Robert Chapman *Camera Trainee - Mathieu Treacy *Camera Grip - Jim Neale : Electrical *Gaffer - Jon Beest *Best Boy - Dave Bourke *Electrician - Adam Walker *Electrician - Steve Ring Sound Department *Sound Mixer - Simon Bishop *Sound Maintenance Engineer - Jason Bennett *Sound Assistant - Andy Thomas Art Department *Art Director - Steven Grainger *Standby Art Director - Simon Marsay *Art Department Assistant - Becca Djan *Props Buyer - Amanda George *Graphic Designer - Keely Lanigan-Atkins *Props Master - Colin Badbury *Standby Props - Ben Thatcher *Props Handler #1 - Simon Bradbury-Philip *Props Handler #2 - Max Grant *Props Handler #3 - Andy Harris *Standby Carpenter - Andrew Smith Movement *Stunt Arranger - Derek Lea Costume Department *Costume Designer - Eleanor Baker *Costume Supervisor - Sandy Lloyd *Costume Standby - Jen Groundwater *Wardrobe Assistant - Bethany Cross *Make-Up/Hair Designer - Pat Hay *Make-Up/Hair Artist #1 - David Watkin *Make-Up/Hair Artist #2 - Lizzie Judd *Make-Up Trainee - Emma Trachtenberg Editing Department *Script Editor - Suzi McIntosh *Script Supervisor - Caroline Holder *Editor - Simon Starling *Post Production Supervisor - Phil Brown *Post Production Co-ordinator - Anna Broke *Assistant Editor - Conor Mackey *Dubbing Mixer - Billy Mahoney *Dialogue Editor - Roger Dobson *Effects Editor - Arran Mahoney *Colourist - Gareth Spendsley *On-Line Editor - Nick Anderson Music *Composed by Warren Bennett *"It's Alright" **Written by Mike Moran **Sung by Dennis Waterman Trivia *Sasha Miller's son, Alex Miller, appeared for the first time in this episode. References